


Alone

by spicykitkatbar



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Requested drabbe, Sad, mentions character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicykitkatbar/pseuds/spicykitkatbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had lost the only people he had called his family, the only people he could trust. He was alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble someone had requested on tumblr.

Law sank to his knees, crying silently. His chest ached and he balled up his fist. He could feel the pain and fear swallowing him whole, his whole body shook as his cries of sorrow came to his lips. He curled up in a ball on the floor and cried. His best friend, his crew, they were gone. He knew they didn't survive the explosion. There was no way they could have survived.

Law's fist collided with the ground, repeatedly punching it until his knuckles were bleeding and raw. The tears were still streaming down his face as he sat up and brought his knees to his chest. He began rocking back and forth, sobbing.

He had lost the only people he had called his family, the only people he could trust.

He was alone.


End file.
